bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 25: Enter Eve
I decided to stand back while my two psychotic sisters battled it out and reflect on what had happened over the past few days. On Monday, I decided to leave my island home and attempt to find myself. On Tuesday, I found Roze, whom was the love of my life, and then an entire town got killed because I refused to show respect to my opponent in the last Game. On Wednesday, I accidentally killed one of my friends, met up with two of my siblings that I haven't seen in years, got my inner powers unlocked, and then killed another one of my friends with my siblings. Thursday was the day that we decided to break a mountain as a short cut on our traveling route which eventually ended up killing Roze. Suddenly a massive figured flew over me. It appeared to be Flytris, but at the rate it was flying, I had no clue. That was the moment I realized there was no bringing back those who died and I needed to focus on keeping alive myself to avenge them. Also, that was when I did the stupidest thing I had done that day. I decided to try to tackle Flytris. Let's just say I got smacked so hard it threw me across the city. Eventually I ended up landing outside a small cafe. I busted straight through an outside table, and stopped beside a woman whom was in a long, white dress, a v-neck shirt, and a large flowering hat, who was just about to set her tea cup down on what I presumed to be the little plate now jammed beside my spinal cord and just under my rib cage. The woman looked down at me. "Who are you and why did you break the table I was drinking tea on?" she said with a somewhat dark tone. I looked at her with confusion. "I am Demonis Shade, and I accidentally got smacked from the ..." She cut me off. "I have heard enough. Just go get me a new tea table. And make it quick. I want my tea time to be proper." she said whimsically. "And why should I?" She looked at me with hatred. "Demonis Shade, you have just forced the hand of Eve Mortemer." she said with a calm voice. She pulled out a book, opened it, and acted like she was reading. "Come to me children and follow my way into the world of darkness and magic. With all my power, I'll show you the way to all of your dreams, hope, and illusions." she said as though she had the voice of the angel. Out of absolute nothing, it felt like four massive earthquakes were set off at the same time. The entire town rocked on it's axis. Eve looked at me with a sick and twisted stare. Suddenly I was in an orb of energy that was suspended above the center of town. Eve floated up to me and stood beside the orb. In the distance, I saw four massive Mechtogan on the four corners of the city, poised for attack. Eve smirked. "Shade, nobody can see or hear you except me." she said cruelly. "Now watch as this town and its inhabitants are destroyed before your very eyes! Mechtogan Destroyers, attack!" I tried to break free, but something was stopping me. I then realized, I was free of my body. I had lost control, this "Eve" was going to be my destruction. I looked to the ground, fires blazed through the city, buildings shattered, the citizens screaming. But I could do nothing, nothing but watch. Stalaria was doomed. It was at that moment of thought I remembered. I wasn't alone, I had siblings who would stop this. "You won't get away with this, Eve" I said with shattered confidence. "And why won't I" She said, staring at me with a blazing hatred in her eyes. I looked at her, and I smirked, smirked and said the words that I hoped would strike fear into her, any fear at all "My siblings won't let you". Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts